


Good Heart, Great Trap, Bad Move

by Moonrose91



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempted Rite of Tranquility Performed, Blood, Dead People, Gen, M/M, None of them named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe the Inquisitor got captured."</p><p>“I can. He <em>always</em> insists on helping everyone he comes across. ‘You need me to deliver flowers to your wife’s grave and clean it? Of course, no problem, never mind that there are rifts everywhere and we should focus on that, as well as the insane Magister that took over this village.’ ‘Oh, let me get these herbs that you need that are incredibly rare and hard to get and <em>let me give them to you for free</em>! Of course, no problem.’ ‘Oh, you need me to <em>fetch your Druffalo</em>? Of <em>course</em> I can!’.”</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>The Inquisitor gets captured.</p><p>Cassandra, Dorian, and Cole go to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Heart, Great Trap, Bad Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardDesertKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDesertKnight/gifts).



> This is a thank you gift, originally posted on Tumblr, for WaywardDesertKnight for help given for a modern-ish au thing I am not sure where to post (if I will at all), that is Dragon Age: Inquisition character inspired. (It is complicated)
> 
> THAT BEING SAID,
> 
> Thank you again my friend.

“I am going to murder them,” Dorian stated as he ducked into the shadows of the Dwarf outpost, two Templars marching past them.

“I can’t believe the Inquisitor got captured,” Cassandra muttered from where she was positioned in front of him.

“I can. He  _always_  insists on helping everyone he comes across. ‘You need me to deliver flowers to your wife’s grave and clean it? Of course, no problem, never mind that there are rifts everywhere and we should focus on that, as well as the insane Magister that took over this village.’ ‘Oh, let me get these herbs that you need that are incredibly rare and hard to get and  _let me give them to you for free_! Of course, no problem.’ ‘Oh, you need me to  _fetch your Druffalo_? Of  _course_  I can!’,” Dorian mimicked and Cassandra resisted the urge to glare at him.

As well as agree out loud, because she truly did understand Dorian’s irritation with it.

Alesso Lavellan truly needed to stop being so…helpful.

Ugh, she was never going to be able to say that out loud.

“It was a simple enough matter to lay a trap for him and then capture him. All they needed was enough of a sob story and he would have been riding off, like a knight on a shining steed,” Dorian continued in a low voice.

“Dorian, shut. Up,” Cassandra growled and then began to move forward to confront the two Templars.

They didn’t have a chance.

Cassandra made a disgusted noise as she yanked her sword out of one and turned to speak to Dorian, only to let out a strangled shout when Cole just  _appeared_  in front of her.

“We have to hurry. They’re getting ready to burn him. Burn, burn, block and bend.  _Break_ ,” Cole stated and then he was rushing down the hallway.

“Break?” Cassandra asked, but Dorian was rushing past her.

She let out a disgusted sound, and followed after him, down the stairs, running as fast they could. They ran, and…

“No!” Cassandra shouted, and Dorian…

Fade Stepped.

She had only ever seen Solas use that particular trick and they were there, in the room, a lyrium sun brand aimed for a bleeding, beaten, nearly unconscious, Alesso, blood soaked blond hair being held by a gauntleted hand and…

The Templar holding the lyrium brand was frozen as Dorian appeared, fire burning and coating him as he began to spin his staff, magic pouring off of him.

Two Templars fell to screams, like they were being dragged into the deepest darkest part of the Fade even as Cassandra charged the one that was frozen, her shield  _slamming_  into them. She hacked and fought and she heard a man gurgle off to the side, but she didn’t pause until the whole cell of Templars had been wiped out.

“Amatus!” Dorian called, as he rushed to where Alesso was slumped over, against the bindings, the loss of the Templar holding his head up meaning they couldn’t see his face.

“Move!” Cassandra ordered, even as Cole wrapped his fingers in Dorian’s robes, gently pulling him back, away from Alesso, and Dorian almost  _keened_ , as if they were cutting out his heart, but Cassandra got Alesso out of the bindings.

Carefully.

He was bleeding and she was almost  _positive_  they had used a Holy Smite against him and Dorian was holding Alesso in an eye blink, pulling him into his arms.

“Amatus!” Dorian called again and suddenly Alesso coughed, and inhaled sharply, blue eyes snapping open as Dorian held onto him.

“Is this the part where I swoon into your arms now?” Alesso asked in a raspy voice and Cassandra slumped in relief onto the ground, reaching out to gently squeeze Alesso’s ankle before wincing when she felt the heat under her fingers, moving her hand up higher, where there was no heat.

“You utter  _bastard_!” Dorian snapped, holding him close, even as Cole gently pet Alesso’s blood soaked hair.

“Bloody, hurting, gasping,  _Dorian, Cassandra, knew you’d come, knew you’d save me, my knight and my mage._  Bloody and hurting, but not broken, not bent,” Cole stated and Cassandra made a slightly disgusted noise.

Alesso’s knight indeed, the stupid little owl.

“Pretty sure something’s broken,” Alesso muttered, and Dorian muttered in Teveniter against his forehead before he pressed a kiss there.

“We should get out of here before the Darkspawn return,” Cassandra stated and Alesso wheezed a little.

“Don’t worry, amatus, I’ve got you,” Dorian stated, and Alesso let out a cough as Dorian picked up him.

“I think my ribs are one of the things that are broken,” he stated.

“Festis bei umo canavarum,” Dorian responded.

“I know you talk in Tevene because I can’t understand it and one day I am going to learn it just to mess with you,” Alesso complained, even as Cole disappeared again.

“Whatever you say, amatus,” Dorian responded and Alesso mumbled.

Hopefully Cole was taking point, but Cassandra kept at the ready, shield and sword primed for a fight.

Behind her, she could hear Dorian still murmuring to Alesso softly, and then Alesso said, “Look at you, sweeping me off my feet.”

Cassandra closed her eyes briefly, while Dorian sighed. “Alesso, your sense of humor is almost as bad as your sense of fashion. And if you must improve one, please, improve the sense of humor,” Dorian responded and Alesso laughed a little as they continued to make their way back out of the Dwarven outpost.

**Author's Note:**

> Festis bei umo canavarum: “You will be the death of me.” (It is actually something Dorian might possibly say during “What Pride Had Wrought” story quest)


End file.
